


No Men Allowed

by MsFeistyy



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFeistyy/pseuds/MsFeistyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You didn't really think they were all just statues, did you? Evergreen is a little twisted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Men Allowed

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the "Welcome to Fairy Hills" depiction of Evergreen's room.

The rules of Fairy Hills were very strict. And very succinct. No men allowed. Exceeds, of course, are not men, but toms, and an exception could be made for delivery men if they came bearing strawberry cake. Other than that: No. Men. Allowed.

But Evergreen had found a loop-hole. She, the true Fairy Queen had outwitted that false Titania, Erza Scarlet.

As she'd proclaimed in Ryuzetsu Land, nobody would ever suspect she was dating a statue.

Her room was a true Garden of Eden; Any Eve's fantasy, with lush foliage and dozens of Adams to choose from, and the occasional Lilith as well. Some were past lovers. They had learned the hard way the she was not a woman to be scorned lightly. She would release them from her spell once she felt they'd had time to repent. And occasionally to deliver certain supplementary punishment. Some, she'd picked up on the job. She had an eye for talent, what could she say? If they were willing to play, they got to be free. If not, she froze them again, sometimes in hilarious, compromising, painful positions. It was really such fun. Some were actually common stone. After all, where better to hide trees than in a forest? And, you see, Evergreen believed that if she tried hard enough, she could develop her magic to have the reverse effect; to turn mere art into living, breathing, man. And if she was going to glare life into something, it may as well be a gorgeous something.

Sometimes, the other girls would hear some very strange sounds coming from Evergreen's room. But in the morning, all witnesses were stony-eyed and tight-lipped. You could see the terror on their faces, you could swear that that statue had looked slightly different the last time you saw it. But a dead man tells no tales and a stone man couldn't possibly moan in the night.


End file.
